


No Use Crying Over Burnt Sauce

by Battlingbard7 (bbard7)



Series: From the Enchanted Forest and Back [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Swan Queen Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbard7/pseuds/Battlingbard7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Dark One returns to Regina one evening. Long awaited SQ hug!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Use Crying Over Burnt Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> We all need it right, Swen? Here's my take on the long awaited SQ Hug!  
> All mistakes are my own, apologies in advance.
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina stood at the stove in her kitchen idly stirring a tomato sauce that was to accompany her and Henry's dinner. As she stood there she allowed her mind to wander.

It had been three months since Emma had sacrificed herself for Regina. Three months since she saw the blonde, three months since she last spoke to her, three months since she last saw her smile and heard her laugh. The Storybrooke Mayor didn't want to admit it to herself but she had missed the Sheriff terribly.

The brunette glanced behind her to an ornate silver box that sat open on the island in the middle of the kitchen. The box housed the Dark Ones dagger. She held onto it, not letting anyone else bear the responsibility of looking after it, or possibly abusing its power. If Emma were to come back, she would come back on her own accord, _right?_ From time to time she would just stare at the engravings upon the blade willing them to change or disappear but it never happened.

That night while she was being held back by Robin Hood she had not realised what her happy ending had been until it was too late. She had been right when she said to Zelena that Robin wasn't her happy ending, but merely a part of it. Since then she had become more distant from the thief and started avoiding him at all costs. Perhaps if he hadn't held her back she could have done something? But it didn't mater now, Robin was no longer an important part of her life and Emma had all but disappeared.

Regina sighed as she continued to stir the sauce and reached up to wipe away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

Regina frowned as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. There was a sudden change in the air, she knew the feeling all too well: It was magic. It felt cold, it felt seductive, it felt almost... dark.

The brunette gasped as she whirled around, sauce forgotten.

Standing before her in the doorway of her kitchen was the one and only new Dark One, Emma Swan.

All she wanted to do was run over to the Sheriff and pull her into a bone crunching hug and tell her how much of an idiot she was, but she couldn't, she knew she would have to let her make the first move. With the power of the Dark One running through her veins and the power she now possesses she didn't want to do anything that may set the blonde off.

The Mayor watched her carefully as she took in the blondes appearance. She noticed that she looked just like she usually does; Red leather jacket over a white tank top, skinny blue jeans and boots. Her facial features looked a little strung out like she hadn't slept in quite a while and her hair was slightly disheveled.

Her heart clenched in her chest as Emma took slow steps toward her. The blonde had an unreadable expression on her face that soon changed soft and she smiled softly at the brunette.

As soon as Emma stretched out her arms the brunette flew into them without second thought. Regina flung her arms around the former saviours neck and held her tightly.

Before she knew it tears began to fall as she sobbed into the younger woman's neck.

She didn't think this was real. She didn't believe for a moment that Emma was finally back after months. Regina feared that it was all a dream and that she would wake up alone in her bed at any moment.

The brunette started to pull back as she asked: "Are you reall-"

"Yes," was all the blonde said as she pulled the Mayor back against her. Emma wrapped her arms back around Regina's smaller frame and felt the tension leave her body.

They lost track of how long they had been standing in the kitchen lost in each other's embrace. This was what they needed. No words were spoken and neither woman cared.

After a while Emma broke the silence as she started rubbing a comforting hand up and down Regina's back; "Your sauce is burning."

"I don't care," the brunette whispered as she buried her face into Emma's neck.


End file.
